All That Matters Now
by FantasyLover100
Summary: To her, it was all about him. All that mattered now was making him happy and cheerful. It doesn't matter if she's sad, as long as he's happy. Everything is all about him. If he wants something, he will get it. Nothing will stand in the way of making sure he is happy. Her sweet little brother must always be happy. Sweet little Austin Heartfilia...


_**Hey everybody! Welcome to, what, my third Lisanna is back fanfic? HAHAHA! Thankfully, Lucy won't be ignored this time! *audience cheers* Lucy will explain everything while she is narrating! I'm thinking of making this a LoLu fic, but not a lot, I just need a pairing for this. XD Also because this will definitely have NaLi in it, even though I'm more for NaLu. Anyways, more onto why this is LoLu. To me, it seems like Loke would help Lucy out in this fanfic with her problems. I also think that, even with Loke's playful flirting, he would really fall for Lucy and really loves her.**_

_**I am currently uploading this at MIDNIGHT so the charries might be OOC because I'm so tired. I woke up at 6:30 in the morning for school so I'm all like "UGH!" And I have a bunch of homework and blabbity blah.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Austin and any other OCs I may think of. If I owned Fairy Tail, I would make Lucy actually END UP with someone.**_

Prologue

I love Fairy Tail. I always have and I always will. Fairy Tail is my family. I love them. I'll forever be indebted to them. Sometimes though, I have enough. Like that one time that Natsu broke up with me.

We had been dating for three months before Edolas. A couple weeks after Lisanna returned, Natsu came to talk to me.

"_H-hey Luce, can I talk to you?" He asked hesitantly. I knew something was wrong; he had been acting different for the past few days. I was worried about what he was going to ask me, but I still put on a cheery smile._

"_Yeah sure!" I replied. "What's up?"_

"_I-I don't think we really have that connection we used to have," he said. I knew it, but I didn't want to believe it._

"_This is about Lisanna, isn't it?" I said sadly. "You still love her." Natsu nodded, but I could tell he didn't like hurting my feelings. I smiled though. They were good together, and I knew that. I also knew that I was a lot like her, so I must have been kind of a replacement. At the same time, I knew that I was always an individual in our relationship, meaning that I still had my own special place in their hearts._

"_Yeah, I'm sorry Luce," Natsu said. I gave out a small laugh._

"_No worries, Natsu!" I said cheerfully. "I knew you two were good together from the get-go! I think you two should be together!" Natsu smiled._

"_Thanks Luce!" He said. He gave me one last kiss on the cheek before running off to find the white-haired beauty. It wasn't until I got to my house that I finally broke down. Fortunately, Loke was there to help me through it. And there was always that photo on my bedside table that brought me comfort._

And that's what happened. Now, Natsu and the others never ignored me after. They were still my friends, and I would even say that Lisanna was now like the sister I never had. The only things that changed were that Natsu and Lisanna would share an occasional kiss or two and would stay together more often. I found it sweet, but eventually, I grew envious. No, not of Lisanna for having Natsu. No, it was something entirely different.

Everyone else had someone to love, and I didn't.

I'm pretty happy being single, believe me. Nobody weighing me down and trying to tell me what to do, but it's still nice. I like to think that I'm the same as ever, but I know I'm not. There's also more to the story of my depression. Even though nobody ignored me, they still gravitate more towards Lisanna than me. I'm not mad though, they haven't seen their old friend for years. I'm starting to become a second choice to Lisanna.

I could never hate my dear sister. She's too sweet and kind. I love her, but now that people start going to her for more things, I guess I've become a bit different. My hair, once put up in bouncy ponytails, is now longer and just stays plainly straight. My eyes lack the light that usually shines in them and I looked uninterested in things that don't concern me. I still laugh and smile, but not all the time like I did before. I'm generally a more passive type of girl. I even dyed my bangs red once. I also wear more dark clothes with dark blue and black colors. I wear jeans and t-shirts, and the occasional fingerless black gloves.

So when that one person came into the guild that one special day, oh how happy I was. My life now revolves around that one person. He is all that matters.

My sweet boy. My sweet little brother.


End file.
